dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Volcana
Volcana, real name Claire Selton, was a pyrokinetic super-villainess. History As a teenager, Claire Selton showed an aptitude for pyrokinesis—the ability to start and control fire with her mind. Her parents sent her to Metropolis's Center for Paranormal Studies so that she could learn how to control her power, but she was soon spirited away by government agents working for a program called Project Firestorm. They planned to train her as a living weapon. Given the code name "Volcana", she was trained and indoctrinated by government agents, but rebelled and escaped. Now a fugitive, Volcana survived the only way she could: by stealing. This caught the attention of Superman. He unearthed the government agency and its renegade chief, Kurt, and caused it to shut down. He relocated Volcana to an abandoned island where she could find a chance to reorganize her life and turn over a new leaf. Superman made periodic supply deliveries to the island and Volcana took the opportunity to flirt with him when he visited her. During one such visit, she commented that he was always polite and that his mother must have raised him well to which he answered that he'd been lucky in that respect and she agreed with him; showing bitterness that she had never been that fortunate. .]] Evidently, she somehow got off the island, and started more trouble in Metropolis, only to run into Supergirl. She proved to be a worthy adversary for Volcana, who was defeated within moments of their encounter. Years later, however, she left the island and was incarcerated in Stryker's Prison. During a mass break-out, she teamed up with Firefly. However, they were trapped by Green Lantern in an energy bubble that they foolishly tried to burn their way out of, depleting their oxygen and asphyxiating themselves into unconsciousness. She returned some months later after Superman's supposed "death" to wreak havoc on Metropolis. She was knocked out by a blast of water from a fire hose pointed by Batman. Volcana later joined Grodd's Legion of Doom where her powers were augmented by Lex Luthor by giving her flight capability. During the mutiny, Volcana sided with Luthor's team. She, along with the remaining Legion members, helped the Justice League fight against Darkseid and his invasion force from Apokolips. She fought alongside Zatanna, using her powers to incinerate several Parademons. After surviving the battle, she was last seen running from the Metro Tower with the other Legion members after being giving a five-minute head start by the League. Powers and Abilities Volcana possessed the power of pyrokinesis; the ability to mentally manipulate and start fire. Using it in offensive form, she could project blasts and lines of fire, concentrated bursts and even walk unaided without harming herself. However one weakness was her dependency of oxygen needed. In a sealed environment she could quickly exhaust it and weaken in power and easily asphyxiate. Background Information First introduced in , the character later made two single appearances in the Superman Adventures comics based on her original appearances from the DCAU, in issues 20 and 41 respectively. Action Figure In 2007, Volcana received her very own action figure as part of Mattel's Justice League Unlimited action figure line. The figure was released as part of a three-figure pack with Hawk and Green Arrow and is about 10 cm tall. However, due to shoddy distribution of many of the 2007 assortments of JLU action figures, Volcana quickly became one of the rarest and most sought after pieces in the Justice League line. Appearances * "Where There's Smoke" * " " * "Only A Dream, Part I" * "Only A Dream, Part II" * "Hereafter, Part I" * "Fearful Symmetry" * "I Am Legion" * "To Another Shore" * "Dead Reckoning" * "Alive!" * "Destroyer" Category:A to Z Category:Individuals with ability to fly Category:Individuals with pyrokinetic abilities Category:Justice League rogues Category:Metahumans Category:Secret Society members Category:Superman rogues Category:Stryker's Prison inmates